nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Wiki.png
It's okay, though I'd prefer more then just Mario, you know? - BattleFranky202 20:46, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :I understand - And eventually I'll try and think of something. The reason I got rid of the old logo was that it was just too cluttered with Nintendo characters coupled with the fact that each character had a different art style, which made things a bit confusing (for example - Link was hand drawn while Mario was computer generated). While eventually a new logo will be created - it won't have more than three characters... unless I can think of something. ::Sounds good to me. Might as well represent the three big Nintendo titles, i.e., The Legend of Zelda, Metroid, and Mario. Or not. - BattleFranky202 22:52, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Just a quick note to say I love the new logo Plethebest 11:18, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Plethebest (if that is your real name)! And @BattleFranky (if that is your real name) - When I do make a new logo, I'll try to incorporate Mario, Link and Samus, though take note it may be awhile until I do in fact make another one - I've got a ton of other projects that I first want to complete for the site, but that'll be revealed at another date. ::It was only a suggestion, no need to actually do it. BTW, my name was originally made for One Piece Encyclopedia, and it was there I found out that name would be the name for every other Wikia. - BattleFranky202 20:35, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Haha. It was the only one without a whole bunch of distractions in the background and I really didn't feel like cutting them out. I chose two Pokémon games because I couldn't find a single decent piece of artwork from another Nintendo title coming out in the next few months. I was going to use Glory of Heracles but the artwork for the main character was really wide. Overall I think it turned out all right, but I'm looking forward to doing the next one in the hopes that Mario Galaxy 2, Golden Sun DS or Other M come out during the spring-summer months. New logo (again...) Alright, I can't handle it anymore. This logo is leaving a bad taste in my mouth so I'm working on a new one. Someone coming to the site for the first time looking at those characters will probably wonder "why the heck did they choose those characters?" So I'll just use some of the more famous ones. I'll post it here before I add it to the site to see if you guys have any suggestions. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 04:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Metroid logo First, this will only be up for a couple of weeks leading up to the release of Metroid: Other M. Second, I've found the orange Nintendo logo very distracting and might replace it with the standard gray logo. I'd do it now but I've swapped computers. I'll probably be able to do it later tonight though. -- 20:32, August 14, 2010 (UTC)